DrBones, Hannah and a basketball
by hus2007
Summary: Remember when Parker met Hannah? Well Hannah and the squint squad both have plans that will change everything...
1. Chapter 1: The Frame

**Hi! This is my first fanfic! I know it might not follow the plot line of the episode exactly but nobody's perfect! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters affiliated with Bones and make no profit from writing this.**

**Remember when Parker met Hannah...**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Frame

Booth and Hannah were getting ready for bed when Hannah knocked over a picture frame. The picture in it was of Parker and Booth. Hannah felt really bad but Booth said it was fine.

Soon Booth was thinking 'I bet that Parker will love Hannah. They should defiantly meet. And soon!' Then Booth suggested that they do exactly that. 'Oh Boy...' Hannah started thinking 'I am absolutely HORRIBLE with kids! But if Seeley really wants me to I suppose I could...'.

Later Hannah finally agreed to Booth's suggestion. 'Great! Now my kid will like the woman I'm dating and my life will be perfect!' Booth started thinking, smiling wide. 'Yeah look at how that worked out with the woman I love. Oh Bones..." he inwardly sighed. 'WHOA! Where did that come from!?' his smile faltered. Hannah being oblivious to anyone besides herself and her romantic life didn't realize Booth was thinking about his true love, Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institution.

"What? Is something wrong Seeley?" she asked worried and a little ticked she didn't know what was going on.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about Bo-" He started but quickly stopped himself realizing what he was saying.

Hannah's eyes narrowed looking at Booth, "Thinking about what..." she asked accusingly.

"Umm..." 'Think Booth, Think!' he quickly thought to himself "Oh! I was thinking about the both of you, the two most important people in my life..." he said, feeling proud of his little fib. 'Parker and Bones... I mean Hannah!" he thought confused.

"Great" Hannah said, not entirely convinced.

"Well I'll just call Bec-" Suddenly Booth was cut off by his phone going off. "Ok, Yes, Be there soon," he quickly and curtly said to the other line. "Work" he explained to Hannah absently, while dialing Brennan. His face lit up when she answered "Bones! We gotta case! K, pick you up in about 15," he said brightly to Brennan.

Hannah watching the entire ordeal suddenly felt a twinge of pain and... jealousy? 'How odd...' she thought. Before she could finish that thought Booth was calling out a bye halfway through the door. Hannah started scheming.

"Oh Seeley" she said out loud to herself "You love me. And Temperance has to realize that,". She already had have a plan boiling in her mind.

* * *

**What do you think? Leave a comment. Thanks for Reading! I'll try to update soon. I promise I will!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Scene

Chapter 2: The Scene

**Hi again! So this is the second chapter. The first was when Hannah broke the frame, agreed to meet Parker and Booth got a case. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything about Bones **

* * *

"Female. Mid twenties. Blunt force trauma. Her pelvis bone indicates she has given birth. Twice," Brennan said briefly before snapping off her latex gloves, standing abruptly and saying "Send this all back to lab and swab particulates for Hodgins to identify,".

"Okay! You heard the woman!" Booth announced to the team of FBI squints and officers. After seeing them still glued to their places he yelled "Move!". Everyone scrambled to do as Brennan and Booth ordered.

In the SUV Brennan was having a conversation with her publisher in the phone, "Yes I understand but I have a lot of work right now and am quite busy. Yes. Okay. Good-Bye," she said curtly seconds before snapping her phone shut in one a swift movement.

She was annoyed. If you didn't know her you wouldn't see it. But Booth knew her. He knew he shouldn't ask. But he did.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"My publisher. She says she needs my new book 'stat'," Brennan replied using air quotes around the word 'stat', "She wants a manuscript on her desk by the twentieth!"

"Okay. And that is bad because..." Booth asked not seeing the problem. The twentieth was about a month away.

"Because I have too much work! I have a Stone Age warrior that needs to be worked on, a World War Two solider in need of identification, interns to interview, a lecture in three weeks and now a FBI case!" She practically yelled throwing her hands in the air.

Booth cringed at the last comment. She said with a tone of... Disdain? Disappointment? Annoyance? Boredom? What was it?

'Maybe it's me' Booth thought 'Maybe she doesn't want to work with _me _anymore,' he felt a bit of anger boiling in him. But mostly it was loss. The loss of his partner. He acted on the anger instead. Like always.

"What? Is the FBI suddenly not good enough for you anymore? Huh? Or is it me? Don't want to work cases anymore? Is that why you're so upset because you feel inclined to work with me. Is that it? Or are you just feeling bad for yourself? wallowing in your own self-pity?!" He said critically. Booth knew that Brennan doesn't wallow. It isn't who she is. But he couldn't help it he said it. And regretted it.

That hurt her. She turned and faced him, a hurt look on her face. It was only there for one second but it was there. She looked down.

"No." She responded strong and clear looking back into his deep brown eyes. Locking her eyed with his, "No Booth. It is not any of those things. I love working with you and on cases," she stated while thinking 'and you. I love you.'.

She felt her anger growing but not having the power or time to show it she just compartmentalized, again, and looked out the window at the passing cars.

Booth saw he was being dismissed. He sighed and continued driving to the lab. He was on auto pilot. He was thinking. Thinking about Brennan. He hurt her. He felt a wave if guilt wash over him. He couldn't help it. He opened his mouth again.

"Bones..." he began.

"Yes Booth?" Brennan said shortly, exasperated.

"Sorry." he sighed guiltily.

"For what?" Brennan said. But she thought 'For abandoning me? Dating Her? Leaving? What Booth? What?"

"For saying the stuff about work and self-pity," he explained while parking the truck.

"Oh. Ok," Brennan said while swiftly removing herself from the SUV, "Bye"she called back to Booth, walking up the steps the lab.

Booth sat their thinking 'How did this happen?'

* * *

**How was it? Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Lab

Chapter 3: The Lab

**Hi! I'm e really bored today so I'm updating again!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian in a flourish. Her emotions were overwhelming her. Angela Montenegro, Brennan's best friend and an employee at the Jeffersonian who was working late, saw that her friend was upset. She got up and walked to Brennan's office. The door was locked and the blinds were closed. She knocked softly. No reply.

"Sweetie? Sweetie are you okay?" She called out softly.

"Angela?" Brennan said puzzled. She didn't think anyone was there. After all it was almost eleven at night. "What are you doing here? It's late. You never work this late,".

"Oh. I was catching up on some paper work and doing a reconstruction of an ancient burial site. But never mind that. Will you open the door?"

She heard the lock click so she slowly opened the door. The sight she saw wasn't something she liked. Brennan was curled up on the couch, staring at the far wall, she had silent tears occasionally running down her cheeks. Angela's heart broke. She nearly started crying herself.

'Who had the power to do this to Brennan?' She asked herself, 'Only three people. Her father, Russ Brennan and Booth. But who was it this time? Booth!' She silently realized.

"Sweetie what did he do this time?" She asked Brennan softly but sternly.

"He said some things," Brennan said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"What did he say Sweetie?" Angela asked, anger starting to form inside her.

"He asked me if I didn't like working with him or the FBI. He asked if I felt inclined to work cases with him," she said, her voice rising with every word, suddenly her voice fell quiet again, "He asked if I was wallowing in my own self pity," she looked at her hands.

"Sweetie-" Angela started but was cut off by Brennan.

"Who does he think I am Angela!? What does he think of me?!" She yelled throwing he arms in the air.

* * *

At that moment Hodgins walked into the lab looking for his wife when he heard Brennan yell and knew it was Booth. He walked over to his bosses office. He was watching, listening to the two friends talking. He saw Angie was furious. He was growing angry. He heard Brennan's hushed voice and became furious as well.

'Booth is in big trouble! What do we do about it?' He thought.

Suddenly Angela screamed something and he realized the perfect punishment for the ex-beloved FBI agent they work with on a daily basis.

* * *

'Whoa,' Angela thought to herself, 'Booth is in trouble. Big Time!'

Brennan's lowers to a whisper, "What kind if person am I?". This was a question for herself not to Angela.

Angela was out raged. Her anger was boiling over the tipping point. 'How dare Booth make Bren question herself! Next time I see him... Well lets just say he doesn't run into me soon,' she thought.

"Bren. Sweetie. It's going to be okay. I'm sure he didn't mean it,"she said trying desperately to control her anger.

"Angela you weren't there! The look on his face... It was so..." Brennan trailed off quietly.

"That jackass!" Angela screamed, unable to control her anger any longer, "He will pay for what he is doing to you!"

At that moment Hodgins decided to step in, "We shouldn't work with anymore. Get a new agent. Or at the very least only see him during cases and only talk to him in a work formality," he said calmly and sternly. If you didn't know him he would seem calm and relaxed. But Bren and Angela knew him. He was furious. His eyes were burning with such intensity most people would cower in front of him. He was more than furious. Almost as furious as Angela.

"Great idea Hodgie!" Angela exclaimed. Brennan just sighed.

"Okay," she said in a feeble voice.


	4. Chapter 4:The Call

Chapter 4:The Call

**Hi! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Bones**

* * *

Booth had been thinking about the best way to approach Parker about Hannah when his phone chimed, interrupting his thoughts. It was Rebecca, she calling Booth back after he left a message half an hour ago.

"Booth," he answered.

"Seeley it's Rebecca," Rebecca said.

"Oh. Have you thought about it?" Booth asked hopefully.

"Yes I have. I will give you Parker this weekend. But I want you to really think about having him meet Hannah. And think about where the relationship is going. Because it seems to me you don't fully understand what it means to love someone as entirely as you love Dr. Brennan. Ok?" She said hoping to get her message across to him.

"Bec she shot me down. I moved on. I'm happy. Isn't that good enough?" He exclaimed tired of hearing people talk like that.

Bec sighed, he didn't get it.

"Ok Seeley. If you say so. But I you will never be fully happy again. And that is a promise. Anyway I gotta go. Bye Seeley and... Good luck" she said tiredly. She hung up, not waiting for a response.

Booth was lost in his thoughts thinking with a sigh, 'How did this happen?'

* * *

Brennan walked into her office briskly after a morning n Limbo. Within ten second the entire squint squad was there. Including the interns not on schedule today.

Cam spoke first, "Good morning Doctor Brennan,".

Angela, still raging mad at Booth said "Hi Sweetie. How are you?"

Brennan did nothing more than shrug and silently sigh. All the squints shared a glance. Brennan was thinking, half listening to them.

"Oh Sweetie.." Angela sighed.

Then Hodgins, suddenly growing mad once again, clapped his hands and said "Enough small talk. Lets get down to business!"

Everyone murmured their agreement while Brennan solemnly nodded. The interns were growing uncomfortable. They had never seen their mentor and idol act this way.

"If we suddenly replace Agent Booth he will grow mad, likely at us, but will most likely seek forgiveness from Doctor Brennan-" Sweets said from the back of the group.

"Which he will NOT get under any circumstances!" Angela interrupted, looking at Brennan pointedly. Brennan nodded and gave a small, weak smile to her friends.

"Yes Angela," Sweets said, "Now as I was saying. If we treat him in only a professional manner he will become annoyed. Especially at Dr. Brennan. He will feel betrayed. Whilst he will treat us with less anger and more annoyance than Dr. Brennan,"

Wendell, the closest squintern to Booth said, "The second one. It'll hurt him more. Like he hurt Doctor Brennan," in a calm tone with an underlying tone of extreme anger.

Everyone stared at him. They all thought he would be the one to oppose the idea. He smiled shyly, blushing. He had thought what he said would be acceptable but now he had doubts. He started to say something but Angel. Interrupted him by smiling and nodding at him.

"Good. I think your right Wendell! Sweetie?" Angela said, looking at Brennan.

"Yes?" Brennan barely said.

Angela's heart broke for we all over again. She started to say something but was interrupted by Daisy's high-pitched squeal.

"He is such a bully! I could kill him!" She squeaked angrily.

Suddenly Vincent Nigel-Murry said "Doctor Brennan I believe your cell phone is ringing,".

Brennan nodded and continued to stare at it until Angela grabbed it.

* * *

'How? How did this happen?' Booth thought, sitting at his desk. Suddenly his stomach growled. He was hungry and it was lunch time. He picked up his phone and dialed. He dialed Hannah.

"Hannah! Wanna grab some lunch with me?" Booth said when she answered.

"I would love to Seeley. Is Temperance coming?" She asked, a mischievous grin on her face. She was only half listening to Booth, but when he said 'maybe' she responded with"I hope so,"

"Okay I'll ask her," Booth replied, unaware that she wasn't listening anymore, at all.

"Bye Seeley. I gotta run,"she said quickly and hung up.

'This is going to go great,' Hannah thought, standing right outside of the Jeffersonian. Not aware that the lab's team already had their own plan.

* * *

Angela grabbed the phone, answered it and handed it back to Brennan.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan,"she said in a professional tone.

"Bones! Why so serious it's just me," Booth said with a smile.

"Oh. Hello Agent Booth. Did you need information on the victim?"

'Agent Booth?' Booth thought, "No I wanted you to come to lunch with me... and Hannah," he said.

"Sorry Agent Booth but I already have lunch plans. Is that all?"she asked staying professional the entire time.

"Oh." Booth said disappointed, "Yeah that's it,".

"Well then good-bye Agent Booth," Brennan said,hanging up. Smiling at we friends.

Angela hugged her and whispered "Good job. That looked tough. Lets go get lunch.

Brennan nodded.

* * *

'Who is she having lunch with? A guy? Is it a date? Why didn't she tell me?' Booth asked himself, feeling a little scared but mostly feeling a loss.

* * *

**What do you think? Thanks for reading!**

**PS I hope you think Sweet's phycology Mumbo jumbo is close enough to the real thing**


	5. Chapter 5:The Diner

Chapter 5:The Diner

**Lunch time!**

**Disclaimer:Nope not a thing **

* * *

Angela and Brennan walked into the diner and sat at their usual booth. They both ordered salads, but Angela also ordered fries, a burger and a slice of chocolate cake. Her pregnant belly never seemed to fill. While waiting for their food they made idle chit-chat. When they got their food Angela decided to talk about the one thing she wanted and the one thing Brennan didn't want to. Booth.

"So Sweetie, what is up with you and Booth?" Angela asked. Brennan had somehow dodged Angela's previous attempts to get her to 'spill'.

Brennan shrugged, "Angela, I don't know,".

"Yes you do! Now spill!" Angela said in response.

"Fine. Ever since Hannah came to DC, Booth seems to be avoiding me," Brennan said, exasperated.

"Oh Sweetie. This will all work out. I promise," Angela said.

"You can't know that Ange! No one can," Brennan exclaimed.

"You know Bren, for someone in love, you shire don't have a lot of faith in it," Angela said, worn down and annoyed.

She expected Brennan to deny being in love. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Well maybe, Ange, if everyone I love don't leave me I would still believe in love. Everyone I have ever loved and trusted has left me! My mom, dad, Russ, Michael, Sully, Zack. And now the one person who I allowed myself to love and trust completely had left me! Twice! maybe that is why I don't believe in live and have lost faith in it once again! The only people I still have is you, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets and the interns. But even they will leave."Brennan said loudly, growing angered, suddenly her voice hushed, "Everyone leaves. Everyone,".

"Oh Sweetie. Bren..." Angela whispered, covering her best friend's hand with her own. 'How could Booth not see that? I know! It's Army Barbie. She brainwashed him!'

"Ange..." Brennan said exhausted, "Can we talk about something else. Please?" She was practically begging.

"Ok"

"Thank you"

"Anything Sweetie, anything" Angie said with a small smile.

"Do you wanna know what the baby did today?" Angie said, cheerily.

"What?" Brennan asked, her voice bright.

"Well, the little bugger thinks he is trying out for gymnastics. He is kicking so much!" Angie exclaimed.

Brennan laughed out loud. Angie smiled at her friend's better mood.

The bell on the door dinged, alerting Ange to the newest customer, 'Perfect timing!' She thought.

* * *

Booth was walking to the diner to have lunch with Hannah when he saw it. Or rather _her. _He stopped in his tracks. There was Brennan head threw back in laughter. She was beautiful.

'Bones. Bones. Bones. _My _Bones_.' _was all his minds could think. He was about to go in when he saw a man walk past him. The man was smiling. 'What's got him so happy?' Booth asked himself.

The man walked into the diner, he waved and walked over to, 'Bones?' He asked himself. They shook hands, after words Brennan said something to Angela. Angela laughed and walked out. She breezed past Booth as though he wasn't there.

"Angela!" Booth called out.

"Agent Booth" Angela said through gritted teeth, her fists balling. She nodded and kept walked away before he could say anything.

'What is happening!?' Booth thought.

He took one last look at Brennan and was about to call Hannah when he felt a pair of arms encircle him in a hug.

"Hannah" he said.

* * *

Brennan looked at Angela curiously as her best friend waved frantically, her smile spreading into a wide grin plastered on her face. She looked to Brennan.

"Hello Matt!" Angie squealed, "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan. My best friend!"

Brennan shook Matt's hand and said, "What a pleasant surprise,".

Matt winked and said, "The pleasure is all mine," he smiled.

Angela a squealed again and said "Brennan this is your date! Matt Barnes!"

"Angie.." Brennan began, only to cut off by a very hurried Angela.

"Well gotta run!" She said with one more small squeal as she walked out.

" Well that's Angela for ya," Matt Barnes said, sitting in the now vacant seat.

"Yes. It is." Tempe said amused.

"So -" Matt started.

"Please, call me Temperance, or Tempe," Bren said smiling warmly.

"Ok. So Temp, is that ok?, what kind of doctor are you?" Matt asked raising his brows, smiling playfully.

"Temp sounds wonderful. I am a forensic anthropologist," Brennan said proudly.

"That is fascinating. So you work with bones, right?" He asked, looking genuinely curious.

"Yes. It is indeed quite fascinating," she said proudly.

"You talk like a genius. It's cute," Matt smiled warmly.

Brennan blushed, a light pink coloring her cheeks, "Thank you Matt. And I am in fact a genius," she smiled.

"I bet. You-" Matt started but was cut of by a voice.

"Temperance," Hannah said friendly but with an underlying tone of an icy cold attitude.

"Hannah. Agent Booth" Brennan said curtly. Nodding to them both. She avoided Booths eyes.

"Bones?" Booth asked, he was hurt.

* * *

**Hey. It's not really a cliffy. Is it? Any who sorry for a late update. Really busy today. **

**Review! **

**Ps Army Barbie is Hannah. If you didn't get that. :)**


	6. Chapter 6:The Plan

Chapter 5:The Plan

**Hiya! Ok chapter 5...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

* * *

"Bones?" Booth asked again, trying to get her to look at him.

It worked. She looked up, her face emotionless. But Booth knew her so well, he saw the small glare in her eyes.

'What did I do,' he thought to himself, hurt and confused.

"Agent Booth," Brennan said in a flat, emotionless tone. In reality she felt like running away, crying. Instead she looked to Matt, "Matt this is my partner, Agent Booth," she said gesturing to Hannah and Booth, "And his girlfriend Hannah,".

"Hello," Hannah said sweetly, to Matt, "And you are?".

"Matt. Matt Barnes," he said reaching out his hand to them both.

Hannah shook it, batting her eyelashes, smiling at him. While he forced a smile.

'Jeez, her boyfriend's right there and she's flirting with me. God these kind of women annoy me. Plus I think Temp and I might be going somewhere," his smile became more genuine the thought.

'Maybe I should change my old plan...' Hannah thought.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Hannah drove to the Jeffersonian. Standing outside her phone rung, it was Booth. She rolled her eyes and her conversation with Booth, she walked up to the Jeffersonian security and batted her eyes._

_"Hi I'm Hannah Burley. Can you do me a favor?" She said sweetly, twirling a piece of her mini skirt she wore for this conversation._

_"Maybe,"the guard said, eyeing her, "What is it?" _

_She sighed dramatically, "Next time I come by with Agent Booth can you say 'Sorry Ms. Burley, Dr. Brennan told me to not allow you in.'? Or something like that?"_

_"I suppose so. May I ask why?" The guard said, suspicious._

_"Well it's sorta complicated but," she took a deep breath and told him her cover story, "Well, Temperance and I are planning a surprise for Seeley at her apartment and I need an excuse to go over there while Seeley is busy and decorate. But Temperance needs him to drop her off at her place so he will look for her when she doesn't go back down to his car, then he will see the party. So yeah, will ya?" _

_The guard chuckled, "Sure,"_

_"Thank you!" Hannah said, pretending to Be relieved, "I gotta run! Bye,". With that she walked away._

_'So far. So good,' she thought 'Time to see Seeley,'._

_End Flash Back_

* * *

Matt reached his hand out to Booth.

"Special Agent Booth. FBI," Booth said, shaking his hand firmly, a little to firmly.

Matt, realizing Booth was trying to intimidate him, shook back just as firmly and said "Matt. Matt Barnes," he smiled, staring back into Booth's eyes.

'Who is this guy?' Sashes himself, amazed Matt wasn't intimidated. At all.

"Hey Bones. Can we sit with you?" Booth asked hopefully.

"Agent Booth, this is a very personal situation. Maybe you should kind your own seat," Brennan said staring into Booth's eyes. She ease the hurt, she hurt.

Booth started walking when he heard Hannah say, " Come on Temperance. It's just lunch. We won't interrupt any other dates between Matt and you. Please?"

"I suppose you won't," said Brennan looking at Matt quickly, winking, "Okay, come sit," she finished, moving to sit next to Matt.

Matt smiled, 'Did she just agree to a second date? This _is_ going great,' Matt thought.

'Did she just suggest there was going to be more dates?' Booth thought, miserable.

Hannah slid into the seat across from Brennan. He sat across from Matt. He avoided eye contact with Brennan, studying Matt.

Hannah winked at Matt, thinking 'This is going better than I ever wanted,'.

Brennan saw the wink and thought 'She already took Booth. She won't get Matt to!' Brennan grabbed Matt's hand on the table. Matt turned his hand up towards hers, entwining their fingers.

He saw the wink to. He gently kissed Bren's hand.

Booth sat, staring at their joined hands, 'She is my Bones,' he thought, jealous.

"So Hannah, what do you do for a living?" Matt asked, seeing Booth staring. 'I'll ask later,' he thought.

"I'm a journalist,"Hannah said proudly.

"Oh. I dated a journalist once," Matt said, glancing at Bren, "Annoyed the hell outta me!"

Hannah's smile dropped while Brennan giggled.

She leaned in and a whispered to Matt, "I know how you feel,".

Matt laughed out loud. Brennan giggled more. Booth and Hannah looked at each other, they didn't hear.

"What's so funny?" Booth asked, looking at Matt.

"Nothing" Brennan responded through giggles. Matt's laugh started again.

"Hey Matt can I talk to ya for a sec?" Booth asked.

"Sure" Matt said, kissing Bren's hand and sliding out of his seat. Brennan smiled at her hand.

After the boys excused themselves Hannah, glancing at the door, asked Bren, "So! What is up with you and Matt?"

"Nothing serious," Brennan said "Bit I think it might be going somewhere," she looked out of the window, smiling at Matt.

Hannah, seeing what Brennan was smiling at said "That is not nothing! He totally likes you!"

Brennan sighed, smiling she said "I hope so..."

* * *

Matt walked out if the Diner with Booth.

'What does this guy want? He was already staring at me and Temp!' He thought, annoyed he had to get up and walk leave Temperance.

About four feet away from the glass window by the girls Booth turned, facing a calm Matt Barnes.

"What do you want? What's going on with you and Bones?" Booth asked, his patience wearing thin.

"1) we are on a date. 2) I like Temp and I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual. And 3) why do you care?" Matt said annoyed with the man who was starting to anger him.

"You can't know that she feels for you. And I cause because Bones is my best friend!"

Matt saw Bren look at him through the window. He winked. She smiled. Booth turned, growing angrier.

"But does she feel the same way towards you? And I think I can know..." Matt said turning to walk inside again.

Suddenly Booth grabbed his arm, "I'm not done-".

Booth was cut short by Matt punching his shoulder, his grip fell.

"Don't touch me," Matt said, angry.

As Matt was walking away again Booth tripped him. He fell onto the concrete.

Brennan glanced outside in time to see Matt fall. Ignoring what Hannah was saying she ran outside. Hannah looked outside, she to was soon running out.

"Matt! Are you okay?" Brennan asked kneeling next to Matt as he sat up.

"Yeah I think I'll be okay Temp," he said, getting up. But he winced in pain and fell to the ground again, "Or maybe not,".

"Here, hold still," Bren said, her voice laced with worry.

As Bren sat feeling Matt's ribs and arms for broken bones Hannah looked to Booth, rubbing his shoulder, and said, "You ok Seeley?"

"Yeah. Is he?" Worried about Bones Hating him.

"He will be. Temperance will be sure if it," she said with a smile.

Suddenly Brennan looked at Booth and hissed, "What did you do?"

"Wha-. I-. He-. What?" Caught by surprise Booth couldn't properly form a sentence.

Standing Brennan gritted her teeth, curled her hands into fists and said "You heard me!".

Matt said "Temp," he turned and he gave her a small smile, "it's okay, leave it,".

Brennan said "Okay" but shout booth a look saying 'I'm not done with you yet'. He gulped and darted his eyes away from hers nervously. She was furious.

"Come on Matt. Lets take you to a hospital," Bren said softly.

"Temp-" Matt started to say but stopped when he saw the look on her face, "Okay". 'She is cute when she is mad,' he thought, smiling.

Brennan helped him up and shot Booth a glance telling him to follow.

* * *

At the hospital Matt had to get x-rays. While he was doing that Hannah, Brennan and Booth were all waiting in the waiting room. After watching Matt walk away with a doctor, Temperance turned on her heals sharply. She was glaring at Booth with such intensity he felt a wave of nausea got through him, but most men would break quickly. His breathing hitched. He was scared.

"What did you do?" Brennan hissed at Booth, stepping closer, eyes narrowing, jaw and fists clenching and unclenching.

Booth stepped back and stuttered, "I- I wa- was tal-talking to hi- him when he- he said some- something and walked away. I grab- grabbed his arm. He punched me so on a reflex I tripped him," his confidence grew at the end if the sentence.

"No," Brennan said coldly.

"What? What does that mean?" Booth asked, confused.

"It means you tripping him was a purposeful act you had thought about for approximately seven seconds. Your reflex would punch him back. But he was at least three steps away from you. He probably said something after he made you release your grip, then turned and took three steps before you tripped him. Seven seconds. So no means no. It wasn't a reflex and you know it," Brennan said. Lastly she added, "And I don't know what he said or why but I don't care. What I care about it that you hurt my date and lied to me. That is what I care about," and with that she turned and walked away to find said date. When she found Matt she placed a lingering kiss on his cheek and asked him of he was okay.

"Yeah. Just a small break. But I don't think he is," Matt said nodding to the door.

"Hey Bones. Can I talk to him for a sec?"

Bones glared at him before looking to Matt. He nodded. She nodded.

After she placed another kiss in his cheek she turned and walked out. As she brushed past Booth she whispered, "Seven seconds, seven minutes,".

'She kissed him. Kisses him. Bones kissed Matt Barnes. My Bones kissed Matt Barnes," Booth thought.

But he didn't know why he was so upset and jealous. He had Hannah. But did Hannah have him?

* * *

** Sorry I would keep going but I need sleep!**

** What do you think of Matt? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Hospital

Chapter 7:The Hostpital

**Hi! Sorry for late update. Okay so Matt's has a broken arm after Booth pushed him. Also Matt explains why he was so possessive (If you noticed).**

**Disclaimer: same drill...**

**A/n: I changed the narration of one of the characters a little. I have a reason! Anyway you will see. Hope it doesn't annoy you. I'll explain after. Promise!**

* * *

Booth starred at Matt for a little bit before finally saying, "Sorry man," in a not so sorry tone.

"It's cool. I shouldn't have punched ya. I have anger issues. Haven't had an outburst like that Ina long while," Matt said, "And I shouldn't have acted so possessive towards Temp. I just got mad, what with your girl, Hannah?, flirting with me,"

Booth was shocked, 'Hannah did that?' He thought, feeling betrayed.

"Hey what's up with a you and Temp? You seem a little... distraught over seeing her with me," Matt asked.

Booth thought 'Oh it's nothing I just live her. Did! I mean did! I _did_ love her!' But he said, "Oh it's nothing. I just get a little... Protective over her,"._  
_

Matt stared, then, as if to rid himself of a bad thought, he shook his head. Making Isis dusty blonde hair tumble about.

No one adraid anything. An awkward silence desecended upon them.

Booth stood, halfway between the hospital bed and the door, thinking. He was thinking about Hannah's flirting and Bones. His Bones.

Matt sat there thinking. He thought about Hannah and Temp. What will happen to me and Temp?

They sat there, each list in their own thoughts, for about five seconds. Because that was when Brennan, Bones, Temp walked in.

She breezed past Booth. Bines couldn't bear to look in his eyes. Feeling like I she did she would run and hide from him. Or strangle him. Or both. Brennan however was still raging mad at him. For tripping Matt, for abandoning her, for Hannah...

"Matt! How are you? What did he say?" Temp asked, "What did you say?" She said, with a deadly glare and icy tone, turning to Booth. Staring into his dark chocolate eyes for a total of thirty seconds before it was to for Bones to handle.

"Temp. He just said sorry. Nothing more, nothing less," Matt said with a smile. Trying and failing to reassure her.

Temp huffed. "Fine" she said obviously displeased.

As Booth tried and failed, miserably, to sneak out, Brennan turned, coldly and said " And where are you going?" But it wasn't Brennan looking at him.

It was Bones.

Sure it was Brennan's scowling mouth and wrinkled brow but her eyes. Her eyes Bones'. His Bones. Her eyes screamed she was hurt. And by more than what he did to Matt.

"I was gonna leave you two alone," he responded nervously, even though that was the last thing he wanted.

"No. Now answer me! What did you say to him," Temp said fiercely, looking to Matt.

"What he said. I said sorry," Booth said feeling guilty.

Temp's eyes narrowed while Brennan snapped, "Fine! Go!" When Booth hesitated she snapped "What isn't that what you always wanted to do? To leave,". She was no longer talking about three seconds ago.

But almost a year ago. Another time. Another broken heart.

Booth nodded, leaving quickly. When he bumped into Hannah he mumbled, "I'm goin' home,"

Hannah nodded and continued to Matt's room.

"Seeley and I are going home. I'll see you. Bye Temperance," she said dully, her voice light ended when she said,"Bye Matt!"

Matt rolled his eyes and Temp gritted her teeth, "Bye Hannah,"

After she left Temp turned to Matt, touching his cared arm softly, and saying, "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah. I've had worse things happen to me," he said nonchalantly.

"Okay. Lets go. I'll drive you home," Temp said. And that is exactly what the did after getting his release forms signed.

* * *

Hannah stood outside the Medico-Legal Lab, about to go talk to that gullible security guard again. 'Almost done. Almost. Thank you Matt!' Hannah thought.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short!**

**The reason behind Brennan's different names is to represent her different emotions.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Lesson

Chapter 8:The Lesson

**Hi! I'm so so so so so sorry about the super late update! I've been busy. So once again sorry!**

**Disclaimer:Nada!**

* * *

Booth strode into the Lab whistling. It had been two days since The Matt Incident, and Booth thought Bones would be less angry. He was wrong.

"Agent Booth!" Brennan said, approaching Booth swiftly, "Why are you whistling in my lab?" She asked.

Cam who so happened to be walking by, heard Brennan and cleared her throat. When Bren looked she got a look from Cam saying 'Who's lab did you say it is?'

Brennan sighed, "_This _Lab,". Cam satisfied it wasn't Brennan's lab, kept walking.

"Geez Bones. Can't a guy whistle when he'a happy?" Booth asked sarcasticly.

"No," Brennan said. Turning she walked away from Booth, stopping she threw "And I would prefer you not talk to me in that tone. Thank you," over her shoulder.

Booth there shocked. 'What was that?'.

Angela walked by. She nodded to Booth and said, "Agent Booth,"

'Okay. Now I seriously need to know what's going on! They are way to formal!' Booth thought. He started walking after Angela, to her office.

"Agent Booth if you are here to collect a facial reconstruction, then I am sorry. It's not finished yet," Angela said flatly. When she saw Booth standing there she snapped, "What?"

Booth faltered, "Um. Um..."

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Oh!" Booth said, "What's up with Bones and all the other squints?And you. You're all acting all formal and stuff?"

Angela sighed. She knew this would happen. She just wished it was later rather then sooner. "You are our co-worker. So we shall treat you as such," Angela said.

"Kinda a sudden change. Don't you think?" Booth asked, prying for details.

That was the last straw for Angela. She exploded, "No Booth! I don't! And you wanna know why? Because you are to busy in your fantasy where you have your Army Barbie tramp on your side and the squints on the back burner. Including Brennan!" Her eyes narrowed but she kept going "And you think you can stand around all day breaking my best friends heart everyday without consequences! Well I got news for you. You are WRONG! I know _shocker! _Who knew the great Seeley Booth could be wrong? So that is why we're 'all formal and stuff' _Agent_ Booth!" Angela yelled, stepping closer to Booth with each step.

Booth felt his anger boiling, "Hannah is not a Barbie tramp! She is a strong, beautiful, kind, independent woman! And I love her!"

"Oh shut up Booth! We all know! You tell us every single day!" Angela yelled. She was about to easy something else when a timid voice stopped her.

"Angie. Let it go. Come on. Please," Brennan said in a small, timid voice. Her hand was on Angela's arm. Her eyes pleading with Ange.

"No Bren! I can't let him get away with what he is doing to you! Look at you!" Angela explained, forcefully.

"Hey!" Booth yelled, "It's not my fault if Bones is all depressed! She should stop wallowing in self pity!"

Brennan stared at Booth. Tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"How dare you!" Angela yelled. Stepping forward she slapped Booth. Hard. Brennan couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She ran out of the offifly tears threatening to fall before she reached her office.

"What the hell!" Booth yelled at Angela.

"Get out!" Angela growled.

"What?" Booth asked incredulously.

"Get out of this lab! Now dickwad!" Angela yelled.

Booth got up and left. Muttering under his breath the whole way.

* * *

Angela ran to Brennan's office.

She knocked on the door with her knuckle, "Sweetie. Let me in,". The lock clicked and she walked inside.

Brennan was crying. Angela wrapped her into a guan hug.

She said "You don't wallow,".

Bren sniffled and nodded. They sat like that for about fifteen minutes.

"Oh!" Brennan exclaimed suddenly, "I've got a lunch date with Matt! We're meeting at eleven thirty,"

Angela smiled. "Can Jack and I come?"

"Sure. We should leave soon. It's not at the diner," .

"Okay. I'll get Hodgins!" Ange exclaimed. Happy that her friend had a date. A double date. With her.

Soon they were on their way. In the parking lot they laughed at joke. Already Bren was feeling better. She was lightening up faster everyday after a Booth moment.

* * *

Booth stormed to his car. Furious. When be got in he slammed the car door. He inspected his face. They was defiantly a hand print. He hint the steering wheel. Next his forehead hit the steering wheel. Rolling his head he thought about Brennan's hurt face. He felt bad. He was just angry. He would apologize tomorrow. He sat there for a while.

Next thing he knew he was staring at Brennan, laughing.

'God she is so beautiful!' He thought.

His head hit the steering wheel again, 'How the fuck did my life get so messed up?" He thought.

* * *

**What do you think? Review!**

**PS Sorry one more time...**

**Sorry. :)**


	9. Chapter 9:The Excuse

Chapter 9:The Excuse

**Hi! Chapter 9, Booth still has his head on the steering wheel in his car. Here it is. One sec... **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox...**

**A/N I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who is reading. And reviewing. I appreciate it! :) **

* * *

"How!? And why? Why is my life so fucked up!" Booth thought out loud."I know! It's because I'm with the wrong woman and keep hurting the woman I love!". Booth's head shot off the wheel, surprised at that thought. "Why do keeping thinking stuff like that" He though. "Why. Why. Why, why why whywhywhy!" Booth yelled. Punching the wheel.

_Beep Beep. _His phone chirped, interrupting his rant. He picked it up and read it.

**Hey Babe! I have some xtra lunch time! Wanna grab a bite the diner? I'm hungry!**

**Hannah :)**

Booth sighed. His reply read

**Yeah. Ok. See ya there...**

**Booth**

He hit send.

**K Seeley. Be there in 5...**

**Hannah**

Booth threw his phone the seat. He put the keys in ignition and drove off. Halfway there he pulled over and typed out a text on his phone.

**Hey I'm real srry but something came up! Can't go 2 lunch...**

**Booth**

He sighed and deleted it. He sat there thinking for a couple minutes. He pulled back onto the road and continued the short dribble to the diner. He pulled up to the curb just as Hannah was walking towards the door.

He jumped out of the truck and called, "Hannah! Wait up!"

Hannah turned at her name and smiled at Booth. She held out her hand to him. He grabbed it and walked in.

Booth froze by the door when he entered. The diner was filled with the sounds if laughter. The laugh that made him smile. The laugh that he thought was the most adorable and beautiful sound in the world. Bones' laugh.

Hannah smiled, " Oh look! Temperance is here. Lets go see her!" She said innocently.

Hannah pulled Booth over, practically skipping. When Bren saw them her laughter stopped. When Angela and Hodgins turned they saw them.

Angela groaned. Hodgins rolled his eyes. Brennan decided there was something very in interesting on her napkin.

"Hi Temperance! Angela, Dr. Hodgins," Hannah said a little to cheerfully, "Can we sit here?"

Angela started saying something but her husband interrupted, "Sorry Hannah and Agent Booth but I dot think there's enough room," he said feigning regretfulness.

"Nonsense! Booth and I can just squeeze in next to Temperance," Hannah said.

Angela opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by her best friend, " Okay," Bren said quietly.

Hannah clapped and urged Booth into the seat next to Tempe. The she squeezed in. Causing Booth and Brennan's legs to be pressed together. Booth's skin reacted to Brennan's touch instantly.

"Hi Bones" Booth said nervously.

"Agent Booth" she said curtly nodding.

Brennan became very uncomfortable very fast. After only five minutes of awkward conversation she blurted, "I've gotta go!" And pushing Booth and Hannah out of the booth. She mumbled her good byes to Ange and Hodgins. then rushed out.

"Bones! Bones stop! Wait up! Bones! Bones?" Booth called chasing after Brennan. Hannah sat back down, hiding a devilish grin.

Booth slowed when he saw Brennan paw at her eyes before turning.

"What is it Agent Booth?" She snapped.

'Why was she crying?' Booth thought. But instead of asking he said " Where ya goin?"

"I have an important meeting that I forgot about," she said curtly.

Booth knew she was lying but decided to let it go. For now. "Okay. Have fun then!"

'Why didn't he call me out on lying and crying? He just doesn't care anymore. Now that he had her,' she thought sadly. Not trusting her voice she nodded and turned, walking away.

Booth walked into the diner in time to see Angela and Hodgins leaving.

At Booth's questioning look Angela said "We were here for Bren. Now she is gone. So are we,"

And they left without another look.

* * *

Brennan's day flew by fast. To fast. She knew Booth would be visiting her that night. He wanted so desperately to stay at work forever. But she had to do this. She had to face him.

So she finished some paperwork and examined a body from limbo while waiting for the facial reconstruction of the murder victim. Then she did more paperwork. And another body. And more paperwork.

Then at five thirty Angela walked in with the victim's face. She pulled Bren from her desk and sat her down on the couch.

"Spill," she said.

"You know why..." Brennan replied slowly.

Angela nodded and pulled her into a big caring hug.

Then at six pm Brennan made herself go home and wait. Wait for Booth.

* * *

The day crawled by slowly for Booth. He wanted so badly to see Bones and ask her about the diner.

He had piles of paperwork accumulating on his desk. He knew it would've drove Bones mad. So he organized his desk and did the paperwork.

It took a total of two hours.

He let his head fall to the desk. At three thirty he got called into a meeting which lasted three long hours. After word he had paperwork. And more paperwork.

At seven thirty he left his office. He drove down to Brennan's apartment. After he ascended the steps and pounded on the door heard the light footfalls of his partner. In one term only. Work. He heard her lean into the door and look through the peep hole.

Then he heard her walk away from the door.

He pounded three more times before he used the spare key he had.

When he let himself inside Brennan was up in an instant.

"What are you doing! You can't break into my home!"

"I have a key-ee" Booth said in a sing song voice. Brennan was mad.

"What do you want?" She growled at Booth.

"Why did you leave the diner so sudden earlier? And why were you crying?" Booth asked.

"I wasn't crying. I had an important meeting I needed to attend," Brennan lied.

"You are Such a bad lier!"Booth said.

"Fine!" Bren snapped. "You wanna know why I left. Why I cried. Well here ya go! I left because I couldn't stand to be sitting next to you with that Blondie practically sitting on your lap! I was crying because you were sitting next to me. With your pretty blonde girlfriend. Your leg touching mine. Reminding me I can NEVER HAVE YOU! Never." She was really mad.

Booth felt a deep longing in his chest, "Why do you care?" He asked softly.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Brennan yelled.

"Wha-" Booth started dumbfounded, "Wha- why- I- What?" He finally said.

"I- I love you. I always have. I recognized that in Maluku. I love you Booth," she said simply.

Booth had dreamed about hearing hear say those words to him for so long and know all he could manage was, "Hannah..."

Brennan started crying. Booths's heart broke. He moved forward to comfort her.

"No! You need to go home to Hannah. And I need to move on. Because I deserve happiness just like you. Good Bye Agent Booth,"

She pushed him out the dour and closed it tightly locking it. She slid down against the door to the ground and cried. She cried herself to sleep, sitting against her door.

Booth was listening to her cry.

* * *

**Thank You for Reading!**

**Review!**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10:The Decision

Chapter 10:The Decision

**Hi! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

* * *

Booth listened to her cry.

His heart broke with each sob. He kneeled against the door wanting so desperately to walk in and comfort her. But he couldn't. Not with what she just said. How could he move on from that? 'I'm supposed to move on! I'm supposed to find happiness. And that's what I have to do...' he thought.

He sat there until her cries subsided. He knew what he had to do. What he thought he had to do. 'Is this the right decision? It has to be, it can't be the wrong decision. Can it?' he thought.

He got up and walked away. Getting in his car he drove to the mall.

He was really going to do it...

* * *

Brennan sat there thinking to herself, 'How can this happen? Now I'll lose him for sure! HE HAS HANNAH! You have to get over it! You HAVE to!'. She started crying again. "I have Matt..." she whispered. She slowly fell into a dreamless sleep thinking, 'I have Matt. He has Hannah...'

* * *

Booth sauntered out of the store feeling better already. 'I am really doing this!' he thought happily. He got into his car, he was so excited he didn't notice he had a message. A message from Brennan.

He drove back to his apartment, back to Hannah, quickly.

He drove away from a jewelry store

* * *

Brennan woke with a start ten minutes later. "What do I do! What do I DO?" she yelled angrily. Suddenly she came up with an idea. Running over to the phone she dialed Booth. She pounded her fist on the wall furiously when it went to voicemail.

"Booth," she growled, "You better not tell anyone what I said. It was a mistake. Forget about it. Don't tell anyone, Angela, Hannah, Cam, Hodgins, NO one. No one can know. Promise me!" she yelled. Her voice grew cold and distant "Good Bye Agent Booth,".

She hung up. Her walls were already being rebuilt. This time they would be stronger, better. Walls even Booth couldn't break down.

* * *

Booth jumped out of his car, running up the steps leading to his apartment. When he got to the door he quickly composed himself. Taking a deep breath he walked in, smiling.

"Seeley! You are home," A voice cried out. It was Hannah.

"Hey Hannah. How was your day?" he said kissing her lightly. He was practically jittering out of excitement.

"Fine, I made dinner. Spaghetti."

"Sounds good. Lets eat!" Booth said.

"Yeah. Come on," Hannah replied.

* * *

Brennan paced nervously. Booth didn't answer.

"What do I do?" she asked everyone and no one. She decided to do the only thing she thought of.

Call Angela.

She hit her second speed dial. She continued pacing, waiting for Angela to pick up.

"Sweetie?" Angela said.

"Ange! I need you! Can you come over," Bren said, her voice cracking at the end, "Fast?" she added.

"On my Way!" Angela yelled in response. In truth she was on her way when she saw Brennan's caller ID.

Bren breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Angie,".

"Anytime Bren, anytime," Angela responded, hanging up.

Brennan sat on her couch to wait. Fifteen minutes later a knock sounded through the apartment. Brennan shot up to answer it. When she opened the door she was shocked by who she saw.

'Why is..." she started thinking. She cut off by a high pitched excited,

"Temperance!"

* * *

When Hannah and Booth had finished dinner Booth suggested a walk.

"That sounds wonderful," she said.

With that they walked out, hand in hand. They walked to the steps by the Lincoln Memorial.

It's a really beautiful night out," Hannah said, looking at the sky. When she looked down she found Booth kneeling on one knee, holding a ring.

An engagement ring.

"Oh Seeley..." Hannah breathed.

"No. I know you don't want to get married, but hear me out," Booth said. When Hannah nodded he continued, "Hannah I love you. So much. You make me happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Bones said something that made me realize that tonight, so I bought this ring. I know it's not much but..." he trailed of looking at the grass to the left of Hannah. He regained his confidence, "Hannah Burley will you marry me?"

Hannah nodded "Yes. Yes Seeley Booth I will marry you!" she said. Booth stood up twirling her around happily. "But I have to go do something! I'll meet you back at the apartment in twenty. I Love you!" she called running away, hailing a cab.

Booth stood there, confused and happy.

* * *

"Temperance!" Hannah squealed, somehow more annoyingly then Daisy Wick.

"Hannah..." Bren said flatly, "What brings you here?"

Hannah barged through the door, "Seeley and I are getting married! He proposed tonight!"

Brennan's jaw dropped, 'WHAT!?' she thought.

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?" Hannah asked with false hope.

"Yes,' Brennan sputtered before realizing it. 'Damn It! Damn it all to hell!' she thought.

"Great! I gotta go now, Seeley's waiting! Bye!" she said leaving.

'What the hell just happened!?' Bren thought.

She texted Angela with a feeble

**Never Mind. Go home and sleep. And I mean it!.**

The she called Cam informing her she wouldn't be at work the following day.

Then she laid down and cried herself to sleep, leaving a bewildered Angela and Cam staring at their phones wondering 'What is wrong with Brennan

* * *

**REVIEW! Please?**


	11. Chapter 11:The Break

Chapter 11:The Break

**Hi (waves sheepishly). I'm so so so so so so sorry for the super late update! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bones**

**SORRY**

* * *

When Hannah got home she quickly explained to Booth her visit to Brennan's apartment. Then she kissed him. Distracted Booth dint think of Bones once.

* * *

Brennan sat in her apartment drinking her third beer, crying. _Stop it! _she chided her drunken self _Do Not cry over Booth! Stop! Don't cry!_

She sat there like that for an hour. Yelling at herself both aloud and mentally. After two more beers she picked up her phone and went through her contacts. She called Matt, she knew he was home. He had dropped him off after his conversation with Booth at the hospital. The phone rang six times. On the fifth ring she told her self to hang up. She didn't.

"Hello?" Matt's groggy voice filled her ear.

"Matt! It's me, Temp!" Brennan said. Her speech, louder then necessary, slurred slightly.

"Temp? It's late. Why are you calling?" He asked.

"'Cause I'm drunk and alone! I'm bored and I need company!" She exclaimed.

"Okay I'll be right there. What's your address?" he said getting dressed.

"No you can't drive! Your arm is broken! I'll come and pick you up!" Brennan said, thinking it was a brilliant plan. She swayed slightly when she stood.

"No!" Matt yelled, "Its okay. Your drunk. I'll get a cab,"

Brennan opening another beer said, "I need someone to drink with!" Then hung up giggling.

Matt meanwhile got a cab and drove to her apartment.

Bren was still giggling when she heard a knock on the door. Getting up she stumble to the door. When she registered who it was she pulled him in her apartment.

Tugging on Matt's collar she pulled him close and whispered "Hi," giggling.

"Hi," Matt whispered, "Why are we whispering?".

"Because I don't usually drink this much," Bren whispered.

Matt brought Brennan to the couch and sat next to her. "Why are you drinking?" he asked.

Brennan took the last swig of her beer, got really close to Matt's face and whispered "Shhhhh. It's a secret," then plopped back down in the couch giggling.

Matt laughing got up and said "I'm getting a beer. Want one?"

Brennan simply nodded her eyes bright with an idea. She shooed Matt into the kitchen and walked back into her lunching room.

While Matt was getting two beers he hears a loud crash and Brennan's uncharacteristic "Oopsy Daisy!".

When he walked back into the room, Brennan's CDs were strewn across the floor. Bren was turning up the radio really loud. Cyndi Lauper's _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ filled the room. Laughing Matt watched as Bren started dancing kicking aside CDs. She was standing in front of Matt shaking her head to the beat when she belted out the first couple of lines along with Cydni. Matt was mesmerized any her beautiful voice. Her words were sung strong, clear and passionate.

_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right_

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

Brennan smiled widely at Matt, her eyes twinkling. She was happy, the happiest she had been since their lunch. She kept singing, bouncing up and down holding Matt's good hand.

The phone rings in the middle of the night,

_My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"_

_Oh,daddy,dear,_

_You know you're still number one,_

_But girls,_

_They wanna have fu-un,_

_Oh,girls,just wanna have_

_That's all they really want..._

_Some fun..._

_ When the working day is done,_

_Oh,girls,_

_They wanna have fu-un,_

_Oh,girls,_

_Just wanna have fun..._

_ Girls,_

_They want,_

_Wanna have fun._

_Girls,_

_Wanna have_

_ Some boys take a beautiful girl,_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world._

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun._

_Oh,girls,_

_They wanna have fu-un._

_Oh,girls,_

_Just wanna have_

_That's all they really want..._

_Some fun..._

_ When the working day is done,_

_Oh,girls,_

_They wanna have fu-un._

_Oh,girls,_

_Just wanna have fun..._

_ Girls,_

_They want,_

_Wanna have fun._

_Girls,_

_Wanna have._

_ They just wanna,_

_They just wanna..._

_They just wanna,_

_(Oh...)_

_They just wanna..._

_(Girls just wanna have fun...)_

_Oh..._

_ Girls just wanna have fu-un..._

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna..._

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna..._

_(Oh...)_

_They just wanna..._

_(They just wanna have fun...)_

_Girls just wanna have fu-un..._

_ When the workin',_

_When the working day is done._

_Oh,when the working day is done,_

_Oh,girls..._

_Girls,_

_Just wanna have fu-un..._

_ They just wanna,_

_They just wanna..._

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna have fun..._

_ Girls just wanna have fu-un.._

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna..._

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna..._

_(Have fun..)_

_ They just wanna,_

_(Girls wanna have fun)_

_They just wanna..._

_Oh,girls..._

_(Wanna have fun...)_

_Girls just wanna have fu-un._

_ When the workin',_

_When the working day is done._

_Oh,when the working day is done,_

_Oh,girls,_

_Girls just wanna have fu-un._

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna..._

_(Oh,girls...)_

_They just wanna,_

_(Have fun...)_

_Oh,girls.._

_Girls just wanna have fu-un_

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna..._

_When the working day is done..._

While Bren was singing the last lines Matt pulled her into a hug and spun her around. When she was done singing Brennan started laughing.

Together they spent the night dancing, laughing and drinking.

* * *

When Brennan woke in the morning she groaned. Her head was killing her. The small weak rays of light streaming in her room from the blinds worsened the ache. She groaned again. She lay there for fibe minutes before getting up to take medicine.

When she walked into her kitchen she heard a groan come from her couch. Remembering the night before she smiled. Pouring two glasses of water and two pills she walked into her living room. Sitting next to Matt he handed him a glass an two pills. She swallowed hers, as did Matt.

"Thanks," Matt said after a couple minutes a silence. Their headaches had dulled enough to talk.

Nodding Brennan turned to Matt and smiled "Well that was fun!"

Matt laughed lightly. "What now?"he asked.

"Movie?" Brennan suggested.

Matt nodded. Brennan got up an picked up one of the movies, _Finding Nemo_, Parker and Booth bought her. She put it in her DVD player, pressed play and sat back down.

* * *

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab nervous. He walked over to Boned' office only to find it empty. Confused he walked to Cam's office.

"Hey Cam? Where's Bones?" he asked her.

Looking up from her paperwork Camille sighed, "Dr. Brennan called me last night saying she needed today off. I gave it to her considering all the extra hours she does,"

Worried Booth said, "Why? Is she alright?"

Cam sighed again, "She gave no reason but she sounded fine to me," looking back down at her paperwork.

Booth saw he was being dismissed so he walked towards his car. He drove to Brennan's apartment.

Before he was about to knock he heard a laugh. "That's odd"he mumbled, knocking on the door. He heard a groan, or two?

* * *

Matt and Bren were halfway through the movie when a loud knock echoed throughout the apartment. They both groaned at both the noise and interruption.

"I got it," Brennan said, standing.

when she opened the door she sighed.

"Hiya Bones! Why are you not in work?" He asked.

"I took the day off Agent Booth," she said trying to dismiss him. She failed.

"Why? Are you okay? Are you sick? What happened?" Booth asked, noticing her slightly pale face and the bags under her eyes.

"I'm fine," she sighed. Just then Matt decided to walk up behind her.

"Hey man," he said casually.

"What's he doing here?" Booth asked.

Brennan sighed so Matt explained, "She called me last night drunk and invites me over. I came and then got drunk to. Fell asleep on her couch and woke up like forty or so minutes ago,"

"Oh, I should go now," Booth said awkwardly.

"yes," Brennan said, "Bye," then closed the door.

Brennan and Matt continued watching the movie while Booth asked himself "What happened?" over their laughter.

* * *

**Thoughts? Review!**

**Sorry again!**

**Bye**


	12. Chapter 12:The Promise

Chapter 12:The Promise

**Hi! Here's chapter twelve!**

**Disclaimer: *Yawn* Do I really need to say it again?**

* * *

When Brennan and Matt finished watching _Finding Nemo_ they watched another Pixar movie. And another. They spent the whole day laughing and watching movies.

Around four-thirty Brennan went to the bathroom. When she came out Matt had put on the radio. When she walked over to him he offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Of Course," Brennan said, laughing slightly.

They danced all the way through the song, _Your Gaurdian Angel _by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. When the song ended Matt looked Brennan squarely in the eye. No words needed to be said. The song already did. Bren felt her eyes well, as Matt pulled her into a hug.

Matt had silently promised to always be with her.

Brennan was held by Matt for total of forty seconds before the next song came on.

_Hotblooded _by Foriegners.

Brennan ran to the stereo and skipped it.

"Long story," she explained to Matt's quizzical look.

Next was a sweet little song called _Perfect Two _by Auburn.

The two smiled at each other and started dancing once again. Brennan heard a knock on her door. She ignored it, thinking it was Booth.

* * *

Angela left work early at four o' clock. She drove to the diner and got two meals to go. By the time she left it was four twenty. She drove to Bren's apartment building. By the time she got to her door she heard Aburn's song blasted loudly through the door. She smiled sadly.

'Oh Bren! You really are in love,' she thought. She was assuming Bren was moping, thinking Booth. So when she knocked on the door she wasn't surprised that Brennan didn't answer. So she simply let herself in with her spare key.

"Sweetie! It's not nice to ignore your Best Friend!" She called out playfully. But when she saw Matt holding Brennan, dancing, she dropped the take out bags. She quickly snapped a picture and yelled "Whoo Hoo! Right here!".

"Angie!" "Angela!" The couple exclaimed simultaneously.

Angela laughed and said "Sweetie! I came bearing food! But you're busy!"

"Hey Ange," Matt said, calmed.

Brennan, however was still slightly embarrassed, said "Angie! Why didn't you call?"

"Well yesterday night my best friend, who I love to bits, called me asking to come over. Then texted me saying not to. I was worried sick when I learned she took the next day of without an explanation. So I left work early to surprise her with food. But she had a man over dancing!" Angela explained.

"Oh. Ange, I took the day off because I was upset yesterday and got really drunk. I also called Matt after I felt lonely. So here we are," Brennan explained with a feeble smile.

"Oh. Does Booth know?" Angela asked.

"I don't know why that would matter, but yes. He was here this morning. And yes he does know Matt is here and no we didn't have sex last night," Brennan said matter of factly.

"How did you know...? Never mind. You're getting better at reading people!" Angela said.

" Okaaay!"Matt said awkwardly, "Maybe I should leave..."

"No! Stay," Brennan said with wide eyes.

"Of course," Matt said with a smile.

Their moment was interrupted by Angela's "Awwwwwwwwwwww! You guys are absolutely adorable!"

Brennan blushed while Matt continued to look at her happily. Angela clapped and hugged Bren and Matt.

"Soooo! What did you do all night?" Angela asked excitedly.

"We laughed ad danced," Brennan explained Breifly.

"Then I fell asleep on the couch ad her on the bed," Matt finished.

"And when you guys woke up..." Angela continued, hungry for details.

"Temp have me medicine and turned on a movie," Matt said

"Then Booth came and asked me why I wasn't at work. Then he let and we kept watching movies," Brennan continued.

"Then Temp went to the bathroom and I turned on some music and we danced," Matt finished, smiling at Brennan. He received a smile back.

"Sounds fun," Angela said, grinning like mad, "Can I say or should I go?"

Brennan looked to Matt who shrugged. Then Bren said "You are always welcome here Angela,".

Angela's smile grew "Great! Lets eat! I have enough for three, I got extra for comfort food and baby food," Angela said.

* * *

Booth was telling Hannah his plans for meeting Parker at the park the next day, a Saturday. They were both excited.

But Booth couldn't stop thinking about Matt being at Bren's apartment for the life of him.

'Shit! What is wrong with me!' He thought.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. So Parker's coming next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! **

**Bye**


	13. Chapter 13:The Meeting

Chapter 13:The Meeting

**hello there! Thanks to anyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate the feed ****back. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it **

* * *

After Angela, Matt and Brennan all ate, laughed and had an all around good time it was time for both Matt and Angela to leave. Angela quickly hugged both Bren and Matt then left. She left Matt and Brennan standing awkwardly by the door.

"Thanks for coming over yesterday," Brennan said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. It was fun. Do you wanna have lunch tomorrow?" Matt asked.

Brennan smiled, "Yeah. That sounds good,"

"So I'll see you around twelve thirty?" Matt suggested.

"Yeah. Twelve thirty," Brennan confirmed.

"Cool. I'll stop by here and pick you up?" Matt said nervously.

"Yeah. Sounds good," Brennan said, as nervous as Matt.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then..." Matt said, feeling oddly like a star stuck teenager again. Brennan nodded. Matt smiled a bent down to kiss Bren's cheek. Then he gave a small wave and he left. Brennan stood next to the closed door, hand resting on her cheek, smiling.

* * *

The next day Booth and Hannah were getting ready to have lunch with Parker at the park. Hannah was very nervous. She was absolutely horrible with kids.

As they were leaving she felt compelled to tie and retie her shoe many times. Booth put his hand on her shoulder, forcing her gaze towards him.

"It's going to be okay. He'll love you. Don't worry," he reassured. Hannah nodded and tied her shoe for the last time. Getting up they walked to the door.

On the drive over there was an awkward silence filling the car. Parking the car Booth immediately saw Rebecca and Parker by a swing set. Getting out Booth and Hannah walked over together.

Seeing his father Parker jumped of the swing and ran towards him. But when he saw the strange blonde woman standing a little to close to his dad he stopped running and pointed at her.

"Dad! Who's she? You're not supposed to talk to strangers!" Parker yelled to his dad.

"Parks, buddy this is Hannah. She's dad's new girlfriend. Is that okay?" Booth said, kneeling to Parker's height.

"Maybe..." Parker replied suspicious.

"Good," Booth smiled, "Now come on and give your old man a hug!" opening his arms wide Booth caught the little boy who flung himself at his father. Embracing his little boy tightly Booth walked over to Rebecca and everyone traded farewells.

"Be safe!" Rebecca called to Parker as the trio walked away. Booth led the group to a bench. Sitting down he put Parker next to him. And Hannah next to Parker. After Booth tried, and failed, to engage Parker in a conversation with Hannah, Hannah voiced her question.

"Hey Seeley. Do think you could leave me and Parker alone for a bit,"she asked tentatively.

"Sure," Booth smiled, gesturing he said "I'll just go over there for a little bit,"

* * *

At twelve thirty Brennan heard a knock on her door. Getting up she smoothed her dark blue blouse and jeans. Answering the door she saw Matt in a gray button up shirt and jeans. With quick greeting and smiles they were walking down to Matt's car. As Matt s climbed into the driver's seat Brennan asked the question they were both waiting for.

"So Matt. Where are we going?" Brennan asked. After Matt pulled out of his parking space he answered.

"I was planning on a walk in the park and some pizza. Is that okay?" Matt asked cautiously.

"Yeah. That sounds like a lot if fun," Brennan said, looking at Matt's profile. Glancing at Temp Matt smiled, and so did Brennan.

The rest of the trip was spent in a comfortable silence. After Five minutes of driving Matt pulled into a parking spot across from a duck pond. Getting out they both made their way up to the sidewalk.

"The restaurant is right up this path a little ways," Matt said, pointing in the general direction of a building and swing set.

"Okay, let's start walking," Brennan said with a smile. But after only three short minutes a loud excited shriek stopped them both, first Brennan and then Matt.

"Dr. Bones!" A little boy's call filled the air. Brennan was sent staggering back by a little mass of blonde curls.

"Parker?" Brennan asked. While automatically wrapped her Arms around his body, returning his hug.

* * *

Before Parker ever saw Brennan on her date a basketball was sent across the sidewalk and stopping at Booth's feet. Hannah had dropped the basketball in mid spin because of a question Parker asked.

Parker had asked normal questions a little boy would ask. Except for one. One that Hannah had been fearing. But not the one that shocked her.

"Are you going to marry my dad?" Parker asked, eying Hannah in a similar way Brennan studies bones.

"Yes, Parker I am. But I'm not trying to steal your dad away from you," Hannah said nervously.

"Yeah I know. Can you spin a basketball on your finger?" Parker asked curiously.

"Sure can. Here let me show you," Hannah said, taking the ball. Putting it on her finger she spun it. Looking at Parker she saw his face grow extremely worried.

"But if you're going to marry my dad how can he and Dr. Bones get married and live happily ever after. They're in love and they need to live happily ever after together," Parker said with sad eyes. The ball slowly dropped and rolled away.

"What?" Hannah asked. But she was never answered because at that moment Parker jumped up and ran away.

* * *

"Parker!" Hannah and Booth yelled in sync. But Parker just kept looking at Brennan.

"Hi Bones," Parker said, smiling happily.

"Hi Parker. Where's your mom?" Brennan asked.

"I'm here with my dad and Hannah," Parker said, making a face at the last name. Brennan just smiled at him.

"Temp? Who's this?" Matt asked carefully.

"This is Parker, Agent Booth's son. Parker this is my friend Matt," Brennan said, smiling at both boys.

"Oh, hi there Parker," Matt said kindly.

"Hi Matt. Are you Dr. Bones' boyfriend?" Parker asked.

"Parker!" Booth exclaimed, walking over he saw Bones, "Oh, Hey Bones,"

"Hello Agent Booth," Brennan said, avoiding eye contact.

"Parker, why don't you let go of Bones now," Booth said.

"okay. But can someone answer my question?" Parker asked, slightly annoyed. Matt and Brennan glanced at each other. Brennan smiled and nodded at Matt's nervous look. His smile grew a mile wide.

"Yeah Parker. I am," Matt said happily.

"Oh. Are you on a date?" Parker asked Curious.

"Parker!" Booth said quickly.

"It's all right Agent Booth. Yes Parker we are," Brennan said, glancing at Matt quickly.

"Oh. Can you have pizza with us?" Parker asked, his eyes wide and hopeful.

Brennan glanced at Matt. He shrugged an smiled. Leaning over he whispered "As long as I get to spend time with you,"

Brennan blushed while she turned back to Parker, "Sure we can Parker. As long as its okay with your father and Hannah,"

"Can they dad? Please? Pleeeease?" Parker begged stretching out his pleas.

"Yeah Parker," Booth said emotionlessly. But as he locked eyes with Brennan all she saw was disappointment.

"Oh and Agent Booth. Congratulations on your engagement," she said, misreading the disappointment.

"Thanks Bones," Booth said, visibly wincing at her statement.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please please review. Pleeeeeease? **

**Bye**


	14. Chapter 14:The Lunch Date

Chapter 14:The Lunch Date

**SO SO Sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: Do i really need to say it? Fine! I don't own Bones!**

* * *

Matt and Brennan sat on a bench in the park. The sun was setting and Brennan was staring at it while Matt looked at her profile. They were holding hands and sitting in silence.

"It's so beautiful," Brennan broke the silence, looking at the sunset and then Matt. Matt just smiled.

"Yeah. It is beautiful. But not as beautiful as you," he said, suddenly he winced and looked at her "To corny?"

Brennan laughed and nodded "Yeah, it was corny. But the thought was sweet," Brennan said smiling softly. Matt smiled as Brennan lowered her head onto his shoulder. They were both thinking back on the awkward lunch they had with Hannah and the Booth boys.

* * *

**Flashback**

When the group of five walked into the pizza place Parker yelled "I wanna sit next to Bones!" Brennan smiled at him.

"Bud, don't you think Bones will want to sit next to Matt?" Booth asked.

"Oh," Parker pouted. Brennan who hated seeing him sad smiled down at him.

"I think that if I sit in between Matt and Parker then it will be okay," Brennan suggested. She received a enthusiastic nod from Parker and a sigh from Booth.

"Yay!" Parker yelled as they all slid into a booth, with Hannah and Booth across from them, "I haven't seen you in forever Bones! Or at least since before you went to the Maluku Islands"

"I know Parker. I know," Brennan said sadly. Parker opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the waitress taking their order. After she left Parker tugged Brennan's sleeve and looked up at her.

"Yes Parker?" Bren asked, smiling.

"Bones? Why didn't you come to my little league game last week. You always used to come to them," Parker asked, eyes pricking with tears. Brennan's smile dropped right off her face as she embraced the little boy.

"Oh Parker! I didn't know you had a game. If I had known I would've loved to go," Brennan said, quickly comforting the boy. Parker sniffled and returned her hug.

_She is really good with kids! _Matt thought.

"Oh. Why didn't you know?" Parker asked Bones.

"Usually your father informs me of your games but he didn't," Brennan said, a bit of hurt seeping into her words.

"Why?" Parker asked innocently,

"I'm not sure. You would have to ask your father." Brennan said angry at Booth, again.

"Dad? Dad why didn't you tell Bones about my game?" Parker asked.

Booth panicked "I dunno. It must have slipped my mind,"

"Parker of course didn't believe him. But his face lit up when he asked Bones his next question "I have a game in three days at the regular feild. Will you come to that? It's at three pm,"

"I'll try Parks," Bones said sincerely.

"Thank you Bones!" Parker exclaimed, hugging Brennan's neck. Brennan smiled and quickly returned the hug. Hannah's disappointment wasn't comforted by that in any way.

_I knew it! _She thought _I knew they had to be something more than partners! How can she get along so well with Seeley's kid if they are just partners?_

When their food arrived the conversation consisted of Parker talking to Brennan with the occasional comment from Matt and Booth. Five minutes after everyone was done eating Matt and Bren decided to leave. Parker was disappointed they had to leave, he had seemed to get along with Matt, and not stay longer. But all the adults (except Booth) thought that spending an hour and a half together on their date was enough.

So the couple left and continued to explore the park with many laughs.

**End Flashback**

* * *

As the sun floated below the horizon Brennan and Matt sat in comfortable silence.

"I had a lot of fun today Temp," Matt said happily, breaking the silence.

"Me to Matt. I had a wonderful time," Brennan said softly, smiling.

They continued to sit in a comfortable silence until Brennan's phone buzzed in her pocket. Lifting her head from Matt's shoulder she looked at it. It was a text from Angela.

**Hey Sweetie! Hodgie and I r FF. Wanna come drink with us? **

Brennan smiled at Angela's text and responded quickly.

**Im on a date with Matt right now Ange.**

Brennan pressed send and looked at Matt "Angela sent me a text asking if I wanted to go to the Founding Fathers" she explained as her phone buzzed with Angela's reply.

**Well then bring him! It can be the double date we didn't have before! Come on Sweetie, ASK HIM!**

Brennan chuckled slightly and showed Matt the text, "Wanna go?" she asked.

''Sure, why not." Matt said ,smiling.

"K, I'll tell her," Brennan said looking back at her phone.

**He said yes. Be there in 10**

After she sent it they both got up and walked to Matt's car. Getting in Bren gave directions to Matt on how to get to the Founding Fathers.

* * *

Ten minutes later Matt and Brennan walked through the door to the Founding Fathers. They quickly spotted Angela and Hodgins at a table. They walked over, waving at them.

"Hi Sweetie!" Angela said, a little loud and slurred. Getting up she hugged Brennan tightly. Bren tried to lift her arms but couldn't all the way.

"Hi... Angie," She gasped slightly. Suddenly Angela's grip loosened.

"Sorry Sweetie," She whispered clearly, "But I need to tell you, I saw Hannah. I think she left but she may still be here. Anyway you _need _to give me the details on your date!" Then released her. Brennan was then able to see a smirking Hodgins and amused Matt.

"Hey Dr.B," Hodgins said, "Also, Angie may be a little more drunk then she realizes. Because we just heard everything," He chuckled at Brennan's widened eyes. While Angela's hand hand shot up in the air.

"Hey, hey hey! I am not _that _drunk!" Angela said defensively. Brennan smiled happily. They ordered drinks and talked and laughed. Hodgins and Matt were both refraining from to much alcohol, knowing someone had to drive. They had fun for an hour until someone walked right up to their table and sat down without asking.

Hannah Burley.

* * *

Hannah wasn't proud of herself. But she wasn't ashamed either. She was at a bar drinking, while her boyfriend and his _son_ were at their apartment. So yeah, she wasn't proud. But she wasn't full of shame.

She thought she had a justified reason to drink. And that reason was a certain crime-fighting forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian and FBI. And _her _boyfriend's partner.

Doctor Temperance Brennan. Doctor. Doctor.

'She isn't a doctor! She deals with _dead _people. Not _sick _people. Or people in need of healing or meds! No she works with dead people. _DEAD! _She has better conversations with a set of 'remains' then an actual living, breathing human!' Hannah thought, 'And everyone around her acts like she is some sort of goddess. An almighty power. The best person in the world_._ But how many people do you know who enjoy spending time with the dead then the living that is the _best _person in the world. Or a goddess. A fucking goddess. Even Parker thinks that. Stupid little brat. And who is he to say they are in love. He's what? Eight? Okay, like Twelve. But still. And Seeley actually _enjoys _spending time with _her. _The corpse obsessed freak! A _coldfish! _Freak,'.

Suddenly she saw her. Brennan. At a table with her 'friends' laughing. 'Ugh!' she thought. Getting up she walked over to their table and sat herself down.

After her drunken hello's she focused on Brennan "Hi Temperance! How was your 'date'?" She asked. But before she could reply Hannah kept going "Did you have fun with Parker at lunch? The annoying little twit would not shut up about you afterwords! I mean-" She rambled. But when she looked up at Brennan again she saw a fury in her eyes she hadn't ever seen before. Not even in the furious creeps who killed to cover up their tracks looked this mad. She was silenced. Only then did she notice everyone was silent and staring at them. Looking around she grew confused, "What? What did I do?". Brennan eyes darkened with anger and Angela gasped.

But this only served to feed into her confusion "WHAT?!" she said, throwing her hands into the air.

After Brennan took a deep breath she looked Hannah squarely in the eye and ground out "What did you say about Parker?"

"I said he was an annoying little twit. Is this what this is all about. I mean we were all thinking it," she said.

"No," Brennan said, "Do not say that about Parker. Don't say anything like that about Parker. EVER,"

"Why? It's true" Hannah asked confused and drunk. Very very _very_ drunk.

"No it's not. Parker Booth is the most kind-hearted, courageous, brilliant young man I have ever met! So no it is not true. He is the exact opposite of an annoying twit. So just shut up about Parker!" Brennan said, with such ferocity that Hannah sunk back into her seat. But not before she got mad and muttered something under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Brennan asked, furious.

"I said, that I don't have to listen to you! You are just some cold-hearted, annoying, aloof with dead people for friends! So you know what, you shut up and crawl back into the hell hole you came from!" Hannah yelled. Yes, she was indeed, very drunk.

"I'm calling Agent Booth to come and pick you up!" Brennan yelled. She was furious, but also holding back tears. Getting up she walked outside to make the call.

Hannah tried to talk but was cut off by Angela's fierce comment "Don't say a word. You don't belong here. Your just some bitch reporter who wants to have sex and party all the time. And if we are talking about cold people then you can add yourself to the list!" Everyone stayed deadly silent, glaring at Hannah.

"I'm going to go talk to Temp," Matt said, getting up.

"Are you gunna go dump her ass? 'Cause I highly recommend it," Hannah said. Yep, defiantly drunk. Everyone glared at her. Hodgins was holding Angela back and Matt looked at her and said "No. I'm going to go remind her how much of a jealous idiot you are," But Hannah just laughed.

"Oh please. We both know that you are gunna dump her. I mean she's just some loser with loser friends and a black heart," Hannah said bitterly.

"That's it!" Angela screamed as Hodgins "lost" his grip on her. Storming over she stood over Hannah's smug smile and glared down at her. Then punched her in the nose.

They were all drunk. Really drunk (except Matt and Hodgins).

"FUCK!" Hannah cursed, gripping her bleeding nose. Angela, Hodgins and Matt all smirked at her. Leaninng down Angela kissed her husband's cheek and sat down. All the while Hannah tried to stop the blood flowing from her nose.

* * *

As Brennan stood outside the Founding Father and listened to the ringing phone she held back tears and schooled her emotions.

"Bones?" Booth asked.

"Agent Booth do you know that Hannah is here at the Founding Fathers and in very drunk. I recommend you come and pick her up before Angela does something she won't regret but you will," Brennan said in an emotionless voice that somehow also oozed with anger.

"Umm. Okay," Booth said. She heard a small voice in the background. Parker. Her eyes welled again at his voice.

"Okay Agent Booth," Brennan said, hanging up as her voice cracked. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning she saw Matt standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" Matt said, stepping closer. At Brennan's silence he continued "It's okay. I'm here for you,". Brennan shook her head. Matt wrapped her into a giant hug, whispering meaningless word of reassurance into her hair. After a couple minutes of standing there Brennan pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks Matt," She whispered. Matt just shook his head and softly kissed her cheek. When he pulled back Brennan was staring into his eyes. Leaning forward Brennan lightly pressed her lips against his. But just as they were about to deepen the kiss someone cleared their throat. They both pulled apart to find none other then Seeley Booth standing there with his eyebrows raised. Brennan scowled at him.

"Agent Booth. Your girlfriend is inside," Brennan said, "I'll get her," turning she walked away.

"So. You and Bones huh?" Booth asked. Matt nodded.

"Yep. Temp and I ," Matt said, staring Booth in the eye. Booth nodded and stepped forward, moving his jacket too reveal his gun and badge. But still Matt never broke eye contact.

Booth stepped forward one more time and said "Don't hurt her, got it? She has a lot of people that care about her. Fiercely so. She has had enough heartbreak in her life. And disappointment,"

"I can see that," Matt said. Booth was surprised at how little he was intimidated. And by little, he means not at all.

'I can see that? What is that supposed to mean?' Booth thought.

But the sound of the door opening ripped their gazes from each other and to the four people walking through the door. First was Brennan, then Angela and Hannah and Hodgins.

"Seeley! Hannah said, stumbling into his arms. Booth looked at her nose and his eyes widened.

"What the hell happened?" he asked looking at them all. But Brennan and Angela glared while Hodgins stared at him. Matt was the one who spoke.

"It was like you said Agent Booth. She has friends who care about her. Fiercely so," Matt said, starng him down, daring him to retaliate. But it never cam, because Angela interfered.

"Oh and Agent Booth, you might want to take your bitchy girlfriend home," She said coldly.

"And get her some ice," Hodgins said. But Brennan remained mute as she stared at him with hurt and anger swimming through her eyes. Her hands clenched and her sides and jaw clenched tightly. But with her eyes shimmering slightly with tears.

"Bones?" Booth asked, momentarily forgetting Hannah. But all Bones did was stare into his eyes and shake her head. Booth's face fell as he turned to leave.

When he was gone Angela hugged Brennan who was crying freely now.

"I know, I know. But you know that Hannah is wrong. You are the most kind person I have ever met. You have a huge heart. And you hide it but that's okay because you are getting better. You really are. Okay Sweetie? Know why don't you come crash at my place? Hm?" Angela said.

Brennan sniffed and wiped away her tears, and nodded "Okay,"

After their goodbyes they all went their separate ways. Or at least Matt did.

* * *

"And I saw Temperance and her friends so I walked over to say hello. I asked about their date and Temperance started saying stuff about Parker and I told her not to and then she insulted me and I said she was acting cold. She got up to call you while Angela punched me!" Hannah lied. Booth sat there shocked. He couldn't believe it. BUt he had to. I mean this was Hannah. She wouldn't lie.

Would she?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**I hadn't really planned on Hannah getting punched just her drunken ramblings and she would get upset but I thought you know what the hell? **

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review! **

**Bye**

**(PS Sorry again for the late update, not cool, but I didn't really know how to start the lunch. I had a bunch of drafts but none of themm seemed really good. SORRY!)**


End file.
